


The Hunter's Cabin

by Wolfox76



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Damien - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gen, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Takes place after DAMIEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfox76/pseuds/Wolfox76
Summary: Whenever Damien falls asleep, he wakes up back in the cabin. He is obsessed with killing Mark and Celine can see that.





	The Hunter's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fanfic on my Tumblr: https://wolfox76.tumblr.com/post/184895192902/the-hunters-cabin

The body gets tired. Whenever Damien closed his eyes and fell asleep, he appeared back in the woods. He chopped some firewood, cleaned the fireplace and gently woke his sister.  
Then they talked. Usually about Mark. Then one of them got angry and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind themselves.  
That was normally the moment when Damien woke up in the real world. And he’d go back to his hunt.  
However this time it was different. Celine immediately noticed there’s something wrong with her brother. He was sitting in front of the fireplace, quietly staring into the fire. Thinking.  
“What’s wrong, little brother?”  
“Just 10 minutes younger,” Damien answered with a slight chuckle. He’s been always like this. Celine stood up from the chair and put her hand on his shoulder.  
“Something happened, Damien. I can feel it. Will you tell me about it?”  
“Will.”  
Celine blinked in surprise. She took a step back. Damien didn’t mind, he continued: “I think I saw him today.”  
Celine smiled. “So he’s alive. Nothing kills Colonel off.”  
“He’s not the man we’ve known anymore. Something must have happened. Something that completely broke him.” Damien stood up and walked to the window, his eyes not meeting Celine’s.  
“Do you think he moved on?” Celine asked. Her brother just sighed.  
“Probably. It’s been some time.”  
The room fell into silence again. Only the crackling firewood interrupted it from time to time.  
“They’ve been always so jealous of you, little brother. Not only Mark, both of them.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I loved you more than any of them.”  
Damien’s heart finally melted. A smile appeared on his face for a moment before frown replaced it. Celine knew this face, it was a face of guilt. She exactly knew what was coming next.  
“I shouldn’t have given Mark my blessing. I shouldn’t have let him marry you.”  
Celine sighed. “For the last time, Damien. It was not your fault.”  
Damien wanted to say something but decided not to. It wasn’t worth it. Celine always wins a fight. Since they were kids, Damien has never won an argument. Not to mention physical fights.  
“I miss him.”  
Damien frowned. “Mark?”  
“William.”  
Understandable. Damien missed him too.  
“I know you two were close friends…”  
“Yet you still ran away with him.”  
Now it was Celine’s time to be upset. “We talked about this already...”  
“I’m not mad at you for leaving Mark. I’m mad because you didn’t tell me.” Damien’s voice was calm, the anger was noticeable only for his sister.  
“Did you speak to William?”  
“No.”  
“Damien!”  
“This is not his fight, Celine! He didn’t die, he didn’t lose his body. This is my revenge.”  
She could see the anger in his eyes. “It changed you, Damien.” You’re obsessed with him, she wanted to add but Damien interrupted her.  
“Nothing’s wrong with me...”  
“Mark’s always wanted you to be the villain of his own story, but you’ve never been one. And now he’s made you believe it. Revenge has flooded your mind...”  
**“He deserves to die for what he’s done to us!”**  
Damien didn’t like rising his voice but he couldn’t help it. He thought Celine was on his side. Didn’t she also want Mark dead?  
On his way out, Damien slammed the door behind himself.  
Inhale, exhale.  
Inhale, exhale.  
He was in the woods. Not a cheap motel.  
“Celine?”  
No answer. Only the humming of the cold wind. He was alone  
“Celine!”  
Damien felt the panic rising in his chest. He felt cold, breathing was difficult. The guilt was overwhelming.  
“Celine...”  
Damien jolted awake. He was in a bed, in a motel, in the real world. The hunt could continue. Nothing could stop him, not even William or whoever that man was now. 


End file.
